De cómo nació un héroe
by AmrasElensar
Summary: En un pequeño pueblo inglés, un grupo de aurores investiga la escena de un ataque de mortífagos sin saber que se trata de una emboscada. Como resultado de la batalla que se desata, la leyenda de un auror comienza a escribirse.


**De Cómo Nació un Héroe**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y el universo mágico de Harry Potter son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

_¡Salve oh Reina de la Magia!_

_Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Enero "Primera Guerra contra Voldemort" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"._

* * *

La noche había dejado caer su cortina hacía pocas horas. Al frío nocturno se le sumaba una tenue llovizna que, junto a la neblina, opacaba las pocas luces de las calles del pequeño poblado. De repente, con ligeros sonidos de explosión, cuatro figuras vestidas con túnicas negras aparecieron de la nada. La mujer y los tres hombres comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor, como buscando algo o a alguien, todos con las varitas en alto.

—Esta neblina nos va a estorbar –dijo la mujer—. ¿Están seguros de que los vieron aquí?—

—Si nos estorba a nosotros, también a ellos —le contestó el hombre más alto—. Y según los últimos informes, deben estar todavía por aquí—

Los cuatro se separaron, recorriendo el pueblo poco a poco, con precaución, con las varitas preparadas, como esperando un ataque.

—Allí —señaló al fin uno de ellos, apuntando con su varita un resplandor verde que se dejaba ver en la niebla, por encima de las casas en las afueras del pueblo.

El hombre más alto comenzó a caminar en la dirección donde apuntaba el otro.

—Elektra, tú y Vance vallan por la derecha. Willas y yo iremos por la izquierda. Tengan mucho cuidado. Si la marca está en el aire, llegamos tarde ya, pero pueden estar todavía en los alrededores. Recuerden ¡Alerta permanente!—.

Avanzaron con el máximo sigilo. Conforme se fueron acercando, la fuente del brillo verde se fue haciendo más evidente en el cielo. Una gran calavera verde, con las fauces abiertas y una serpiente por lengua se estremecía en lo alto, como formada por miles de estrellitas verdes sobre una de las casas, cual si fuera una constelación que presagiara solo una cosa: muerte.

Cuando llegaron por fin a la casa, el brillo verde lo iluminaba todo. De una de las bisagras colgaba lo que quedaba de la puerta, toda reducida a trozos astillados de madera. Había unos cuantos vidrios rotos en el piso de la entrada. No había más signos de violencia evidente fuera de la casa. El hombre alto y Willas esperaron un momento mientras se aseguraban que nadie los veía.

— ¡Homenum revelio! —Murmuró el hombre alto apuntando hacia la entrada con su varita—. Hay alguien dentro, cuidado —le susurro a Willas.

Con sumo cuidado entraron a la casa. Elektra y Vance hacían lo mismo por la puerta de atrás. Lo que los cuatro aurores vieron al llegar hasta el comedor los dejó horrorizados. Había al menos seis cuerpos en el piso, todos llenos de cortes profundos en el cuerpo y expresiones de terror y dolor en sus rostros. Frente a la chimenea, recostado a la izquierda del hogar, yacía el cuerpo atado de un hombre. Sobre su regazo sin vida habían dejado una varita rota. Una fina hebra de nervio de corazón de dragón unía las dos mitades allí donde se había roto.

— ¿Era un mago? —preguntó Vance.

—No pudo hacer mucho por su familia —dijo Willas—. ¿Qué crees que pasó Al?

El hombre alto se arrodillo junto al cadáver del mago caído.

—Supongo que entraron por la chimenea. Por lo visto intento pelear, pero no tuvo oportunidad —Al examinó detenidamente el cuerpo del hombre—. Este no tiene marcas. Está limpio. Creo que lo obligaron a ver como mataban a su familia y luego usaron la maldición asesina con él—.

— ¡Oh Dios mío!—exclamó Elektra por lo bajo, señalando una mancha en el suelo, junto a la biblioteca. Los restos de una torta de cumpleaños destrozada ensuciaba el sitio donde ella apuntaba. Una vela con forma de payazo todavía encendida se derretía en el suelo, la cera iba endureciéndose poco a poco allí donde se encontraba con el charco de sangre de uno de los cuerpos.

— ¿En un cumpleaños? —preguntó la mujer con lágrimas asomándole a los ojos.

—Todavía hay alguien aquí —dijo Willas. Como respondiendo a sus palabras un ruido súbito se escuchó, sobresaltando a todos.

—La cocina —dijo Al.

Elektra fue la primera en entrar. En el suelo estaba el cadáver de una mujer con los ojos vidriosos fijos en el techo. Junto al cuerpo había un niño arrodillado, aferrado a las manos de la mujer. Al sentir a los aurores entrar en la cocina giró su cabecita para verlos. Ríos de lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas. No tendría más de seis años. —Mami no despierta —dijo con un hilillo de voz— Mami no despierta—.

— ¡Pobre bebé! —Exclamó Elektra, mientras se arrodillaba junto al niño, abrazándolo y acercándolo a su pecho— ¡Malditos sean!—.

—Deja al niño, Elektra —le dijo Al. —Hay que llevarlo a San Mungo Al —siguió Elektra, mientras el niño se acurrucaba en sus brazos y escondía su carita asustada en el cuello de la mujer.

—No sabemos que le han hecho al niño —dijo Al. El niño seguía repitiendo "mami no despierta, mami no despierta", cuando se atragantó y vomitó en el cuello de Elektra.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —gritó Al, mientras hacía una floritura con su varita.

Un destello de luz separó al niño de los brazos de Elektra.

—Solo es sangre, Al… —exclamo la mujer— Solo es… AAAHHH! —el líquido negro que el niño vomitó se había convertido en escorpiones negros que comenzaron a picarla en el cuello y la cara con sus aguijones.

—Demasiado tarde —le dijo Willas a Al, mientras este le quitaba los escorpiones de encima a Elektra, haciéndolos desaparecer en volutas de humo negro. —Ya está muerta Al—.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito Al. El niño se había levantado con un cuchillo plateado en la mano, corriendo hacia ellos con una expresión de vacío en su carita.

— ¡Petrificus totallus! —soltó Vance. El niño cayó al suelo, su cuerpo pequeño rígido como una tabla.

— ¿La maldición Imperius? —Preguntó Willas— ¿Es en serio? ¿Usaron la maldición Imperius en un niño?—.

—Esto es demasiado —dijo Vance al tiempo que se acercaba al niño para examinarlo. Al se levantó, cargando en brazos el cuerpo de Elektra —Vance, toma al niño —ordenó— Tenemos que salir de aquí—. No había terminado de pronunciar las palabras cuando muchas cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

El cadáver de la madre del niño comenzó a moverse. Por el sonido proveniente del comedor, los cuerpos del resto de la familia también se movían. —Inferi —susurró Al, al tiempo que una fría carcajada se escuchó desde fuera de la casa— ¿Cómo no me di cuenta?—. Dejó caer el cuerpo de Elektra mientras que con un movimiento de la varita ató con muchas cuerdas el cadáver de la mujer, que volvió a caer pesadamente en el suelo, retorciéndose como un gusano. Vance y Willas se movieron al mismo tiempo, apuntando con sus varitas, Vance a la puerta de la cocina y Willas a las ventanas.

— ¡Impedimenta! —gritó Vance cuando uno de los inferi intentó pasar a la cocina. El cuerpo se quedó en la puerta, como tratando de empujar un muro invisible que no le dejaba entrar.

— ¡No pueden salir aurores! —Aulló una voz desde afuera, mientras otra reía— ¡Están atrapados!—.

—Me encanta cuando una trampa funciona bien —se dejó oír una tercera voz— ¿A quién cogió el pequeño sangre sucia?—. Las tres voces se unieron en una carcajada.

Dentro de la casa Willas comenzaba a perder la compostura —No podemos aparecernos Al —dijo nervioso— ¿Qué haremos?—

—Vender caras nuestras vidas —fue la respuesta de Al— Somos aurores. Si podemos, atrapemos a estos hijos de pu…—

— ¡Bombarda! —el grito ahogo la última palabra del auror, seguido del estruendo de una explosión. La pared que dividía la cocina del comedor saltó en mil pedazos mientras el techo se venía abajo. Vance y Willas salieron despedidos por los aires, golpeándose contra las paredes restantes. Un rápido encantamiento escudo evitó que Al corriera con la misma suerte.

— ¡Incendio! —vociferó. El haz de fuego alcanzó al inferi que se abalanzaba sobre él, haciéndolo arder colapsar en el suelo. El aire a su alrededor estaba cargado de destellos de luz roja y verde. A su izquierda Willas desviaba un encantamiento aturdidor mientras esquivaba los brazos extendidos de un inferi que trataba de atraparlo.

— ¡Expulso! —el encantamiento repulsor de Vance mandó por los aires a otros dos cadáveres que lo atacaban. — ¡Expeliarmus! —gritó una voz. La ráfaga roja golpeó a Vance en el hombro derecho, que veía estupefacto como la varita se le escapaba de la mano.

— ¡Avada Kedavra! —chilló otra voz en la oscuridad. La maldición asesina habría alcanzado a Vance en el rostro si Al no hubiese bloqueado con una olla que lanzó con una sacudida de su varita. El esfuerzo por proteger a su compañero le costó caro al auror. Unas manos frías le aferraron la cara desde atrás. Sintió un dolor punzante en el ojo derecho, donde un dedo muerto se le había clavado. El peso del inferi lo hizo caer hacia delante. Se sacudió desesperadamente en el suelo para quitarse a la criatura de encima, mientras las uñas le arañaban la cara.

— ¡Levicorpus! —el hechizo de Willas elevó al inferi, que soltó su presa. Con el ojo que le quedaba, Al vio como un tajo se abría en la garganta del hombre que lo había salvado. La sangre brotó a borbotones mientras Willas, agonizando, se agarraba el cuello, con la varita aun en la mano.

Solo quedaban Vance y el. Los mortífagos los rodeaban y los inferis que quedaban aun los acosaban. El que estaba suspendido en el aire cayó estrepitosamente al cancelarse el hechizo de Willas, que ya había muerto. Al rodo por el piso para evitarlo — ¡Bombarda! —exclamó. El cadáver explotó en mil pedazos, pero el auror ya estaba de pie. Se encontró de frente con uno de los mortífagos. El mago tenebroso estaba moviendo la varita, cuando Al lo golpeó de lleno en el pecho con su locomotor mortis. El hombre encapuchado no había terminado de caer cuando el auror escucho un grito de dolor.

Vance había recuperado su varita, pero estaba acorralado en una esquina, el brazo izquierdo inerte y ensangrentado. El miedo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Tan rápido como pudo, Al levantó un muro invisible entre su compañero y los inferis que lo cercaban. El corto respiro le dio tiempo a Vance para prender fuego a los cuerpos reanimados. Ya solo quedaban los otros dos mortífagos y tres inferis. Los dos aurores comenzaron a correr en direcciones opuestas, repeliendo maldiciones y lanzando hechizos y encantamientos a diestra y siniestra.

— ¡Van a morir perros! —gritó uno de los mortífagos que por poco alcanzo a Vance con una maldición. El auror se parapetó tras la biblioteca volcada por la explosión de la cocina y con dos rápidos movimientos de la varita se deshizo del inferi que tenía más cerca. — ¡Expecto patronum! —un zorro plateado salió de la varita de Vance y se perdió en la noche. La explosión que siguió hizo saltar en pedazos la biblioteca tras la que se cubría, arrojándolo contra la pared a su espalda.

— ¿Un patronus, maldito? —Vociferó el mortífago que lo había atacado— ¿Pides ayuda imbécil? ¡Crucio!— Vance se retorcía y aullaba de dolor mientras el mortífago lo torturaba. Aprovechando la oportunidad, Al salió detrás de la mesa tras la cual se resguardaba y atacó — ¡Incarcero!—. Las cuerdas negras del encantamiento de Al apresaron al mortífago distraído, que cayó impotente al suelo. Ya el fuego de los inferis abrasados se estaba extendiendo por toda la casa. Un movimiento de la varita de Al, y uno de los inferis que quedaban salió despedido hacia las llamas de una esquina. Otro movimiento y el último inferi cayó sepultado bajo un montón de escombros. Vance por fin se ponía en pie, cuando un destello de luz verde lo alcanzó en el pecho. Quedó como suspendido en el aire por unos segundos y luego se desplomó en el suelo, sin vida.

Solo quedaban Al y el último mortífago. Los dos magos se enfrentaron cara a cara en un silencio aterrador. Ambas varitas se movían con rapidez vertiginosa, lanzando hechizos, maldiciones; ahora atacando, ahora desviando. El auror y el mortífago se iban acercando mientras sus varitas seguían bailando, escupiendo haces de luz que se sumaban al resplandor de las llamas que consumían las ruinas de la casa, la Marca Tenebrosa observando el duelo que se desarrollaba bajo sus ojos vacíos. Una última explosión y luego solo oscuridad.

**. . .**

Un destacamento entero de desmemorizadores pululaba por el pueblo. El alba asomaba en el horizonte, anunciando un nuevo día. De los restos de una casa calcinada unos magos sacaban los cuerpos sin vida de Elektra, Vance y Willas. Seis dementores rodeaban a los tres mortífagos arrestados, escoltados por un nutrido grupo de aurores con sus patronus. Dos sanadores de San Mungo atendían al niño que milagrosamente había salido ileso del desastre. Otros dos sanadores trataban las heridas del auror que había logrado capturar a los mortífagos. Su rostro había quedado desfigurado. Había perdido el ojo derecho y la pierna izquierda en la batalla. Pero Alastor Moody había sobrevivido.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Es mi primer fic, espero que les guste. Si tienen comentarios y/o sugerencias ya saben donde hacerlos. ¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
